Desert Rogue-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: How does the sole survivor of a destroyed desert village survive..? Alone or not..? Rating changed from T to M due to a few R18 scenes..
1. Encounter

_**Author's Notes; Semi-implied ZeroX. Drama. Some tension. This one is short because everything is still being thought out...This was inspired slightly by Forbidden Love, but with a few differences; Only X is in a powerful position and Zero is a sole survivor, a rogue..Please enjoy..This could span a few chapters..**_

In a land of burning sand, tent cloths and poles lay collapsed. A small nomadic village had been attacked by a group of thieves and all of its citizens murdered. All except one. One citizen, a young bare-chested man with a long blond mane and eyes the color of the broad desert sky was able to escape to a small oasis. The oasis marked the halfway point between the ruined village and a large city beyond.

He had nothing left now. No family. No home. Very little food and water at his disposal. He knew his only hope was to reach the city. He adjusted his sash and tassets before filling his canteen with water, picking a few pitted dates from a palm tree before starting his journey. He was nervous, but he also knew he wouldn't survive long in the oasis. The city would be a whole new experience for him.

It took him until nightfall to reach the city. There were many streets with food vendors and jewelry vendors. Many vendors were trying to persuade last-minute shoppers to buy their merchandise. In the center of the city stood a large palace. The young man stared at the palace. He'd never seen a building so tall or large before. He received many curious and sometimes mean looks from people on the streets. By this point, he was out of dates and water and had no money at all. If he wanted to survive, he had no other option but to steal.

Among those walking the street was a slightly younger boy with short brown hair and green eyes, clad in blue. He enjoyed the crisp evening air and walked the streets daily upon nightfall. Along his way, he witnessed the blond making a swift steal of bread and dates. "Hey! Wait!" He called. The blond didn't stop for even a second. He dashed to the sheltered area he had found in a back alley.

The young brunette paid the vendors for what was stolen before running after the blond. He eventually found the blond's refuge, making the blond pause in his eating when he saw the brunette. "Why? Why are you stealing food? Why are you even in a back alley?" The brunette asked, coming closer to him. "Wait..you're not from here at all..You're from the village that was destroyed not long ago, aren't you?" The blond lowered his head and nodded deeply. The brunette came a little closer. "I'm sorry about your village. I see you're only trying to survive. You didn't have any other option..Do you have a name?" The blond nodded. "Yes, that's right. I have to say, its not pleasant for me to steal either. My name is Zero. Who are you?" The brunette grinned a little, reaching out his hand. "I'm X, prince X. I live in the palace in the center of the city. If you would come with me home, maybe father and I can find you a new home. There's no sense in living in these alleys." Zero slowly reached and took X's hand with a nod. "Yes, I would like that very much." He slowly stood up, picking up his empty canteen. X nodded, leading Zero out of the alley and towards the palace. "Come. I'm sure father won't mind if you spend the night in the palace." Zero nodded back, letting the brunette lead him to the palace.


	2. Foster Child or Servant?

_**Author's Notes; Implied ZeroX, Actual towards the end. Desert city human AU. Fluffy. Some Drama. Some Tensions start. Now we're fucking talking here..As we can see, there's an unclear source of conflict here..I'll figure out something..I can probably use the increase in drama as a start..Please enjoy..The number of chapters this will span is also unclear..I'd say 3 bare minimum at this stage..**_

X lit a lantern along the way to the palace to light their path. He was still holding Zero's hand as they walked. Zero was keen enough to notice that his own hands were bigger than those of the prince. Somehow, he didn't mind that X had decided to keep his hand tight as he was lead to the front doors of the palace. Two guards at the doors were suspicious of Zero at first, but lowered their spears and allowed both of them into the palace.

Inside was a long red rug that led straight to the throne. X turned the lantern off as they reached the throne room. An older man with white hair, mustache, and beard and blue eyes sat on the throne ahead of the boys. "There you are, son. Were you on your evening walk again?" The Sultan asked. "Yes, father. It was cut short this time. I found a very unfortunate soul who needs a place to stay." X told his father as he and Zero stopped in the throne room. Light looked at Zero closely for a minute. "Why, this boy is a desert nomad. There was an attack in one of those villages recently." Zero nodded deeply. "Yes, your highness. That was my village. Its been annihilated. I'm the only one left of that area." Light nodded back. "A very unfortunate soul indeed. Here is my proposition to you; You are free to spend the night here. X can find a room for you or you can share his. Afterwards, you will have the option of being put up for adoption or working for me in some fashion. Does this sound fair to you?" Zero nodded again. "Yes, sire. This sounds very fair. Thank you very much." Light smiled. "Very good. I will ask you for your decision in the morning. For now, you should rest. I'm certain you've had a long day." Zero nodded as X lead him further into the palace.

X led Zero down a hallway with several doors and opened the last one on the right, allowing Zero in first. X's room was humble, small with a large bed and along the walls were several bookshelves filled with books and scrolls. "Its modest, but make yourself at home." X told him as he walked in with Zero, keeping Zero's hand tight. "You and your father seem to be very kind rulers. Our sheikh was just the opposite. Pompous, arrogant, and uncaring of his subjects. I'm convinced he organized the attack. I overheard him talking the day before it all happened." Zero said as he looked around X's bedroom. "Why would a sheikh attack his own people? Its the stupidest move in the book, especially for a leader." X asked confused. "Your guess is as good as mine, though he was killed in the attack too. He at least went down with his village, but I don't think he saw it coming." The blond chuckled slightly, looking down at their hands. X looked at their hands too and quickly let go. "I'm so sorry...These things should never have to happen...Though I want to ask you something." Zero tilted his head a little. "What is it, your highness?" "Well, c-could we be..friends?" X asked shyly. "I owe you and your father for allowing me to stay. I don't see why not." Zero grinned slightly, closing X's bedroom door. "Thank you, Zero. And, you can just call me X." X grinned back, walking to the bed. The blond watched X make room for him on the bed before coming closer. "I hope this isn't uncomfortable for you." X said shyly. Zero shook his head as he got comfortable. "No, not at all." As soon as Zero closed his eyes, he fell asleep almost immediately. X moved closer to him and slowly snuggled Zero's chest, letting the sound of Zero's heartbeat lull him to sleep.

Light came to wake X up the next morning. X had a suitor waiting for him. The sultan smiled when he came into X's room. X had pulled Zero close in his sleep. Zero's right arm had wrapped around X's back. Light almost hated to wake them, but gently pushed X's shoulder. "Son? Wake up. You have a suitor waiting for you." X groaned a little as he opened his jade eyes slowly. He gasped a little when he realized he had been so close against Zero, carefully sitting up. "A suitor this early, father?" He whispered, watching Zero sleep. "Yes, she's rather excited to meet you." Light whispered. "Father, what if I wanted another boy at my side?" X asked quietly. The sultan grinned. "Are you saying you're interested in our orphaned nomad here?" "Something about him makes me feel at peace. He's sweet and intelligent." X tried to explain. "I don't have any problems with your choice of suitor. Though if he is adopted, you may never see him again." Light told him. "If he isn't adopted, please adopt him." X lowered his head a little. "I was thinking to do just that, so no matter what happens, he'll have a home. Go see your suitor. I'll have a word with him." Light agreed.

His father closed the door behind him as X left the bedroom. Zero's eyes had opened a little and he was stretching his arms gently. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" The sultan asked. "Rather well, thanks, sire." Zero answered with a yawn as he sat up. "Have you come to a decision?" Light asked. "Yes, sir. I want to see how being put up for adoption goes before I work for you." Zero answered. "As you wish. I will put you up for adoption for the rest of this week, three days, starting today." Light nodded. "If I'm not adopted, I'll agree to work for you as a servant." Zero told him.

Several days passed. X's suitor was a blonde with blue eyes that was very pushy. She nearly threw herself onto him. The guards had to get her out quickly. When X went outside, she tried to catch him by surprise, landing one or two kisses before the guards showed up and drove her off. Zero had his own share of problems too. Not many of the townsfolk seemed interested in him. Something about him seemed to intimidate them. One girl with brown hair and green eyes didn't want to adopt him, she wanted to get married immediately and have his children. Zero refused immediately, but when she started trying to force herself on him, Light called guards on her to protect him. In the evenings, Zero would join X for his evening walk and share their troubles with each other. Zero had learned of X's snuggling against him, not particularly bothered by it, and let X do so until he fell asleep. He would often rub X's back gently as he watched X sleep before falling asleep too.

On the final evening of his adoption days, Light came to see him. X was already sound asleep. "I'm sorry none adopted you and that one woman harasses you, Zero." Zero nodded at Light. "We tried, I suppose. No fault of yours, sire." Light nodded back. "X never wanted you to go. He told me to adopt you if no one else did. I could tell from the start that you mean no harm so from now on, you live with us. This is your home now." Zero blushed slightly and looked at X, sleeping soundly against his chest. "This is rather unexpected news. Thank you, your highness, I truly appreciate it." "There's more. I've seen how you behave together, how well you get along. If you're agreeable, X would be very happy if you were his suitor." Light continued. Zero blushed brighter. "His suitor? What would I have to do?" Light chuckled a little before starting to leave the room. "The same as you have been. Be yourself." He closed the door behind him. Zero watched X sleep in thought for a minute before holding X gently against him and going to sleep with him.


	3. Confessions and a New Life

_**Author's Notes; Human desert city AU. Fluffy as hell. Somewhat suggestive in one part. Some plot. We finally have something for plot..and my ideas pulled a rampage about halfway through..Well, guess this will exceed 3 chapters after all..I don't know how the viewers are, but I need ZeroX fluff as much as I need my coffee..I'm addicted and feel lethargic without..Please enjoy..**_

X slowly woke up the next morning, finding himself against Zero's chest. Zero was still sound asleep. The brunette slowly snuggled the blond's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Zero woke a few hours later with a yawn that X just barely heard. "Good morning, Zero." X greeted, opening his eyes and looking at him. "Good morning.." Zero responded sleepily before being interrupted with another deeper yawn. "I'm sorry your adoption didn't go well." X sighed gently. Zero shrugged. "Your father tried at least. Though I can't say I'm against working in the palace either. The two of you have been kind to me so I don't mind doing whatever your father finds for me to do." X nodded gently. "That's sweet of you, wanting to pay us back for hospitality like that. Uhm..I wanted to talk with you last night, but I fell asleep too fast." Zero chuckled. "Indeed you did. Your father had a talk with me, though, and I wanted to have a word with you as well." X blushed brightly and hid it on Zero's chest, pulling the hood of his cloak over his face as much as possible. "You go first." He said, muffled by Zero's chest. Zero shook his head before looking down at him. "You're awfully modest for a future king. Its bad manners to go before even a prince. Let's hear yours first." "You first. I insist." X said still muffled. Zero sighed, giving up. "As you wish. Here goes. As he spoke to me, your father said that you never wanted me to go and that you wanted him to adopt me if no one else did. What are your reasons for this?" X slowly picked his head up. "It wouldn't be right to put you back out on the streets. You would have to steal to survive again. You would eventually be imprisoned or worse. I want you to live, Zero." Zero watched nearly speechless as X picked himself up and held himself over him on his hands and knees. "Why? Why would you want me to live? I'm dirt compared to you. Just a nomad while you're destined for greatness." X shook his head with a smile. "In all honesty, I hardly want the throne nor the power. I don't have any other choice though. I have no siblings to give it to. Though, the only way I wouldn't mind taking the throne when my father passes is if I have someone I can trust with me. That's why father keeps trying to find suitors for me."

Zero smirked, gently pulling X down on top of him and moving the hood of X's cloak back. X was wearing a silver tiara with a blue jewel in the center with a blue earring on the side of his right ear. "There's something you're not telling me. For what reason would you want me to live? I have nothing left." X paused in silence before taking Zero's left hand and rubbing against it before kissing his palm. "I want you, Zero. All of my suitors only want the power and wealth. You're the only one I've ever known to show no interest in such things, just like me." Zero tilted his head as he rubbed X's cheek. "If I become your foster brother and suitor, would this not count as incest?" X shook his head. "You're not part of our royal family. However, the only way for you to become royal yourself is if you married a monarch. If you became more than my suitor, then you would be royal too." Zero smirked again. "You mean..if I became your husband." X blushed brightly at the thought. "Will you be my suitor?" Zero closed his eyes and grinned. "If you want me, then it would be my honor." X was so happy to hear this, he hugged Zero tightly as he cried joyful tears against Zero. "Thank you."

After breakfast, the two boys were sent to the throne room where Light waited on them. X walked Zero to and into the throne room, holding Zero's hand tight. Light smiled at them as X and Zero took a seat on a large cushion together in front of the throne. "So, Zero, I take it you agreed to be X's suitor and agree to being adopted by me?" Zero nodded deeply. "Yes, your majesty, I'm fine with all of it." Light nodded, clapping his hands a few times, which brought out a tailor and a few other servants. "Then, I'd like to welcome you by cleaning you up a little bit. Though, I would like to know one thing." "What is it?" Zero asked as the tailor measured him and before one servant washed the lingering desert sand from his face. "Have you any idea where those thieves are or if they will come here at some point?" Zero let the servant dry his face before answering. "I don't know where they are, but I did hear them say that they would attack a local kingdom at some point." Light nodded as another servant untied Zero's hair and brushed it. "I see. So, we need to be on guard then." The servant brushing Zero's hair gasped when she saw a long slash down Zero's back. "What is-? Oh..Zero..you're wounded." X said in shock, covering his mouth when he saw the slash." Light came closer to have a look. "My word..Why didn't you say something? I'll send for a medic and have you bandaged." Zero looked back behind him. "Everything happened so fast, I almost forgot about that.." "The thieves did this, didn't they?" X asked. Zero nodded deeply. "Yeah. They slashed at everyone and everything with cutlasses. Some injuries were worse than others. When they tagged me, I pretended to be unconscious, even holding my own breath." Light listened as a nurse came in. "You're very smart, Zero, and I see that's how you learned of their plans." The nurse carefully treated and bandaged Zero's wound before the servants resumed grooming him. "Give him a cloak in red and black. Give him a finer loincloth as well. Also, make a collar for him." X told the taylor as the tailor measured Zero's neck, sides, and waist. Zero looked at X, spying a blue collar with a red gem on his neck and feeling touched that X was requesting these things for him. "Thank you. That would be nice." X smiled. "I think those colors would suit you." Light nodded as the other servants soon tied Zero's hair back up. "I will send for you when they're ready. In the meantime, you can run along together. Just stay away from trouble." X nodded deeply, taking Zero's hand again and helping him stand. "Yes sir."


	4. Royal Pains

_**Author's Notes; Human Desert City AU. Fluffy. Drama. More fluff..got to have the fluff..and romantic scenery..had to happen somewhere..It might as well be here when they're out on the town..Please enjoy..Kind of short, I know, but we're still figuring things out here..**_

X led Zero out of the palace and into town. Many people were on the streets already, talking with each other and to the vendors. The vendors were announcing what they were selling if they weren't speaking with customers. A few of the vendors started to push their carts away nervously when they saw Zero pass by. The boys got looks from the citizens, ranging from curious or admiring to ugly and disgusted. Zero still felt a little bad about stealing earlier, but X just kept his hand tight in an attempt to comfort him.

"Try not to dwell on it too much.." X soothed, looking at Zero. "You would have starved and died otherwise." Zero sighed gently. "I still feel guilty. Like I should makeup for what I stole. The oasis I took brief refuge in had plenty of dates and other fruits." X shook his head. "No, its too dangerous to go out in the middle of the open desert again. We don't know where those thieves are or when they'll strike us. The vendors here can often resupply easily." Zero shrugged. "That may be, but it isn't something to take for granted. It may not always be the case. They will eventually run out of resources." X nodded slightly. "True, but that's not anytime soon."

As X and Zero walked through the desert city, they were jumped around a corner by two girls, one of which Zero recognized. "There you are! I'll plan our wedding right now!" The brunette girl snatched Zero from X and hugged his blond mane tight. Zero was already struggling against her and by the time X turned to see what was wrong, he was snatched by the same blonde girl from before from behind. "Let's make it a double wedding." The blonde girl suggested. Zero snarled and slammed himself backwards against the brunette so hard she was sent to the ground. The blond quickly yanked himself from the brunette girl and ran towards X and the blonde girl. X was struggling against her as she pulled him back a little. "You big brute! Is this how you treat your wife?!" The brunette girl called with a pout. Zero took no notice and caught up with X. X grabbed onto Zero's shoulders, clinging to him as Zero pulled him from the blonde girl. "Is that what you want? A savage brute?" The blonde girl asked. "He at least has a capacity to feel remorse!" X fired back as Zero finally yanked him away from her. Zero fell onto his back and X on top of him, scaring a few of the other citizens off.

"Are you ok?" X asked, clutching Zero's shoulders. "I'm fine. I've taken a few harder falls. How about you?" Zero asked, looking up at him. "I'm just fine, thanks to you." The blonde girl glared at them. "You two are very bad boys." Zero snorted as X got up off him. "You're the ones who started it." X nodded as he helped Zero to his feet. "Nothing short of harassment. The second incident, if I'm not mistaken." "What do you think we should do with these troublemakers, your highness?" Zero asked with a smirk. "Maybe you know some punishments?" X chuckled. "I do. Where I'm from, troublemakers are either banished or exiled. We take no prisoners. One strike and you are out." Zero smirked more. Both girls gulped. They didn't want to leave their hometown. "What about second offenses?" X asked. "Those are the only ones we kill." Zero answered. The girls yelped and ran off when they heard his response. "A rather brutal punishment procedure you grew up with." X said, looking back to him after watching the girls run. "The most benign punishment you could get is banishment for a set amount of time. Usually a few days away to reflect on your crime. Otherwise, we were no nonsense. If you couldn't learn after being banished to the desert, you were killed." Zero shrugged as X took his hand again and led him on. "Were you banished for anything?" X asked. Zero shook his head. "No. I was clean until I came here. I was taught better. Had there been a shred of resources remaining from the village, I wouldn't have had to steal. I would have bartered for it. We moved and traded frequently out there."

X soon stopped at a beach to the north of town. "Where are we?" Zero asked. "A beach. We're right next to the sea between us and southern Europe, the Mediterranean." X told him. "This is amazing. I've never seen any body of water bigger than the Nile or an oasis." Zero said, looking at the sea and only able to see a few islands in the distance. "I love coming here. The seabreeze is so relaxing. Though I enjoy it more at night. This is where I go on my evening walks." X smiled with a content sigh. "I used to spend some nights in the closest oasis and look at the stars. From that memory, I perceive a hint of what it must be like here at night." Zero said thoughtfully. "It's beautiful. Peaceful too, much better than lingering in the city and listening to others talk and sometimes fight. If we get a chance, I'll bring you back here with me this evening." X said, snuggling Zero's side. "Would you? That would be wonderful." Zero smiled, snuggling X back as they admired the waves of the sea, reaching out and crashing onto the sand before pulling back in.


	5. Trust

_**Author's Notes; Human desert city AU. Fluffy. Shounen-Ai. A few R18 scenes. Some more mature scenes weaseled their way in..and I know, my track record for R18/smut is pretty bad..Kinda short, but things are slowly getting worked out and delays keep happening..Please enjoy..**_

The boys spend perhaps two hours on the beach, watching the tides and enjoying the view of the sea and islands before one of the palace guards reached them. Zero's new garb was ready so the guard had been asked to retrieve Zero. X could have stayed at the beach, but he wanted to see Zero's new clothes. He also wanted to stay close to his new suitor.

As Zero quietly followed the guard back to the palace, he peered behind himself. He was endeared to see X snuggling his thick blond mane and following closely behind him. "Your hair is so beautiful, long, and soft. It must be a lot of work to keep clean." The prince commented as they walked. "It is. I always had to wait until everyone else was clean to use the local bath-house." The blond answered. "No sense in waiting that long now that you live with me. You can use my bath. And maybe..we could share and bathe together." X blushed a little for the thought as he reached and took Zero's left hand. Zero blushed a little too. "If you're comfortable with bathing with another person. It would be my first time though and I could use a proper bath. Its been a while." X just blushed more. "It would be my first time with another too. I think you probably should wash up before putting on your new clothes though." The blond nodded. "Just what I was thinking too."

The guard stopped just before the palace and opened the doors for them before returning to his post outside. X thanked the guard before leading Zero inside the palace towards his room. His bathroom was right next to his bedroom. He closed the bathroom door behind Zero before drawing a bath for him. "It will be a cool bath since its so hot out." "Thank you, I appreciate it." Zero grinned widely at him as he untied his hair. X smiled, making sure the water was cool before starting to take off his own cloak and robe. Zero set his hair tie on the bathroom sink before untying his loincloth and removing it. X hung up his cloak and robe just as Zero was nude, spying Zero's lower body. "You're a bit big down there." Zero chuckled, observing X too. "Yours isn't too shabby either, my prince. Yours looks cute..and kissable." He blushed brightly. "You can kiss it if you want...but I want to kiss yours first." X blushed brightly too, getting on his knees in front of Zero. "As you wish." Zero nodded, watching X. X moved a little closer, kissing Zero's tip. "Ooh, you taste good." He smiled, licking the head of Zero's length before kissing his tip again. "I'm glad you like it." Zero gasped as X licked and kissed his length, feeling himself stiffen slightly. X kissed Zero's tip once more before letting go, feeling himself stiffen a little too as he stood up. Zero panted slightly as he got down on his knees, looking at X's stiffening length. He reached his head up and licked the tip of X's length and his opening. "Mm, you taste good too." He grinned, kissing X's tip several times. "I'm glad you think so. Let's not allow the water to get cold though." X managed, watching Zero. Zero kissed his tip once more before letting X crawl into the bath first and following him in.

The boys relaxed in the bath once they were comfortable. X crawled to Zero in the water and clung to him tight, feeling their tips touching underwater. "Are you comfortable with such intimacy so soon?" Zero asked, looking at X and holding him. "You showed me that I can trust you to defend me back there. I feel so safe with you. I know its soon, but I trust you, nude or not." X nodded deeply, snuggling against Zero before starting to wash Zero's long hair. "I'm endeared that you feel that way. I'll do everything I can for you." Zero grinned, staying still for him. "Likewise, my sweet desert wanderer." X smiled, rubbing shampoo into Zero's mane carefully. The blond closed his eyes for him as X rubbed in shampoo. When X was done, Zero slipped underwater briefly to wash it out. The blond returned the favor by shampooing X's hair for him. "You're sweet." X smiled at him, closing his eyes. "So are you." Zero chuckled, rubbing X's head gently before letting X rinse. After X had rinsed his own hair, he began rubbing Zero's body down with the soap. He rubbed from Zero's arms and chest down to his stomach, legs, and length. Zero gasped gently when X rubbed his length, feeling himself stiffen in X's hand. X chuckled a little. "I dare to say I like how naughty you seem." Zero blushed brightly as X let him go, washing himself off before rubbing X down with the soap. He rubbed X down in the same fashion X had done with him, saving his length for last. He could feel X stiffen in his hand as he rubbed him before letting go and rinsing him. "You're on the naughty side too I see."

Once they were out and wrapped in towels, Zero picked up his old loincloth and hair tie as X let the water drain and dried Zero's mane. Once they were dry enough, X picked up his cloak and robe before leading Zero back to his bedroom. The servants had left Zero's new clothes on X's bed. X smiled at the sight, seeing a black cloak with a red Z on the back and an elegant black loincloth accompanied by a red collar with a blue gem on the front. "Seems I'll be the one to dress you up." Zero nodded, seeing the clothes as they came in. "I think I prefer it that way." He closed the door behind them as he took off the towel on his waist. X blushed brightly at him as he put the collar on Zero first before putting the loincloth on Zero's waist. "The collars match." Zero commented, watching X. "That was the idea. Its not too tight is it?" X asked, tying the loincloth in the back. "No, it feels nice. As does this new loincloth." Zero answered. "Good, its just right for hiding you from those greedy girls." X chuckled before tying up Zero's hair and putting Zero's cloak on him. "How does the cloak feel?" "Different, but not bad." Zero answered again as X put the cloak on him, moving his hair aside briefly. X led Zero to the mirror so he could see for himself. "You look beautiful. Black looks good on you." X smiled, snuggling Zero's chest. "Thank you. I kinda like it too." Zero grinned, looking at their reflections in the mirror and snuggling X back.


	6. Abducted

_**Author's Notes; Human Desert City AU. Some fluff. Tension. Plot. Hey, remember this thing..? According to my computer, this story hasn't been touched for nearly 7 months..My first writing of 2020 and it isn't even a new story..Well, I was on my remission period from my drawings when the ideas just fucking ran my ass over..There is a fair chance that due to the involvement of R18, I can't post the next chapter on Tumblr because they're going bonkers nuts crazy..I'll link it there, I suppose..Please enjoy in the meantime.**_

Several weeks had passed since Zero's new life in the kingdom started. He enjoyed evening walks to the beach with X and felt happier with him at his side. The blond hoped he was doing ok as X's suitor. He hadn't lost his worry over when the band of thieves would strike and nor had X. Light's guards kept sharp eyes out around the city, seemingly ready for anything the thieves might pull.

One cloudy evening, they struck. The thief leader, a tall bald man with scratches on both eyes snatched X away from Zero on their walk, covering X's mouth and muffling his protests. Zero was surprised at first, but growled when he recognized the thief. "Sigma!" Sigma looked at him, keeping his hold on X. "You...You're supposed to be dead. I cut you down myself. No matter. You're nothing more than a worthless dirt child of the desert. You have no value at all." Sigma looked back at X. "This one, on the contrary. I can get a lot of gold for his life." He smirked before running away towards the palace and desert with X in tow.

Zero growled louder and started after him before a guard stopped him. "Are you alright? We have to tell the sultan about this." "I'm fine. We can't let those thieves have X. They have a horrible reputation." Zero insisted. "We'll find a way. For now, the sultan has to be warned." The guard nodded, starting to the palace with Zero close behind.

At the palace, Sigma had pushed his way past the guards at the main palace doors and walked to the sultan on his throne. He held up the captured X with a smirk. "Either you pay me to have your child back or he gets left in the desert to die. Choose." Light responded after a moment without hesitation. "My son's life is far more valuable than any amount of gold." It jerked tears from X's eyes when he heard his father say those words. "So be it. Death in the desert it is." X struggled against Sigma as he took him back outside, swatting away the spears of the guards before leaving on his horse into the vast desert.

No sooner had Sigma and X disappeared into the desert, Zero and the guard raced into the throneroom. "Sire! X is..!" The guard started. "He's been abducted. Held for ransom and I refused to pay." Light finished, turning his gaze to Zero behind the guard. "What happened, Zero? Was that the leader of the thieves?" Zero nodded deeply. "Yes, sire. The same one that gave me the injury on my back. I only blinked and he had X hostage. Where did he go?"

"He took X into the desert to die because I wouldn't pay ransom for him." Light answered. "No..." Zero lowered and shook his head. Light got up from his throne and walked towards Zero. "Don't grieve. I don't think all is lost." Zero barely noticed Light coming to him until Light lifted Zero's head up and smiled at him. "You were born in the desert, correct? You are much more prepared for desert conditions than anyone here in this city could ever be. That makes you the best choice to go find my son." Zero blushed slightly at Light's words. "I would do so happily, sire." Light smiled more and pet Zero's head. "That's a good boy. Don't go right away. Let the guards give you supplies for your journey." Zero nodded. "Yes sire. We have no way to know how far into the desert X was taken."


	7. Erotic Oasis

_**Author's Notes; Human Desert city AU. Hard Yaoi. Fluff. Some plot in the beginning. Well..I did promise R18, even with the bad track record for it..Next chapter should pick up more fluff and plot..For now, I think this one's rating went up again..Please enjoy in the meantime.**_

Zero was given a large travel bag filled with food, several large water canteens, and blankets. No one could be sure how long he would be in the desert looking for X. Light wished him good luck and to be careful, watching him leave. The blond promised to be careful as he left the palace grounds and ventured into the vast Sahara desert.

The desert days were miserably hot and the evenings bitter cold. Being a desert traveler before, the blond knew that keeping hydrated and warm were very crucial as he trekked through the vast sands, keeping his eyes peeled for anything blue.

After a whole day and night of walking, Zero found X past the ruins of another destroyed village, though it wasn't his own this time. X's mouth had been covered, his wrists and ankles tied, and had collapsed. Zero rushed over to X and took him in his arms, hugging him tightly before looking around the area. He spotted a large oasis not far from them and started towards it, keeping X and the travel bag tight.

When they reached the oasis, it was midday. Zero found a clearing near a large pond with plenty of trees and other plants, some with nuts and fruits. He set X and the travel bag down for a moment, getting some large palm leaves to make a small bed for the both of them and a few extra to use as makeshift fans.

Dusk had fallen when X finally woke up. He shivered a little from the cold air as he sat up and looked around. He didn't remember collapsing here. He soon spotted Zero gathering firewood and making a small fire pit. X sighed quietly endeared, watching Zero work. The brunette felt his length pop out from his pants, already hard, as he watched the blond. X licked his lips and he began rubbing his length, making himself harder as he stood up.

He kept rubbing his length as he came to the fire and to Zero. "How are you feeling, my prince?" Zero asked when he saw him coming. X stopped in front of Zero, pointing his tip to Zero's mouth. Zero looked at X's length and licked his lips. "Mmm..that looks so tempting and tasty when its hard like that." X blushed, letting himself go. "Its your reward and dinner." Zero blushed, letting his own length out from his loincloth. "Mind if I...make it harder while I make your dinner?" X nodded eagerly, watching Zero's length come out. "Yes, you can."

Zero smirked, moving X's pants down a little and licking X's testes. X gasped as Zero licked him, feeling himself getting harder and fuller. He noticed Zero stiffening as well, leaning his head back. Zero began sucking X's testes, making X harder until he saw X's length standing straight up and leaking precum. His own length had gotten harder and full too. X looked down at his own length then Zero's. "Haahh..So hard and full..". Zero nodded eagerly. "They're ready to eat." He licked the underside of X's shaft before licking up X's precum and kissing his tip. Zero hungrily took X into his mouth and sucked his head. X moaned as Zero took his head and sucked it. "Yes..Take all of me." The blond eagerly took X in all the way, from X's head to his shaft, sucking him more. He could feel precum leaking from his own length and running down his shaft. X moaned more and licked his lips at Zero's drooling length. "Mmm, yours looks delicious.." Zero sucked X more, moving his head a little until X came deep into his throat. X moaned louder, leaning his head further back before Zero let him go. The blond swallowed all of X's cum and kissed X's tip and opening. "The best dinner I've ever had."

X blushed brightly before sitting down as Zero stood up. He licked up the precum from Zero's shaft, working upwards before kissing his opening gently. Zero growled erotically for him, watching as X started sucking on his head. The brunette sucked Zero's head hungrily, moving his head and taking him further. Zero felt himself leak more precum into X's mouth, growling more and leaning his head back. "Feels amazing.." X took Zero as far as he could, sucking him more before Zero came deep into X's throat. Zero moaned loudly when he came, feeling more coming. X kept him deep, drinking all of the blond's cum before letting go. He panted gently, noticing he was hard again. Zero chuckled when he noticed X had gotten hard again. "Oooh..Seconds." X blushed, getting up as Zero sat back down. Zero eagerly took X's length into his mouth, sucking more hungrily. "Mmm.." X moaned as Zero sucked him, soon cumming in his mouth. Zero swallowed his cum as he let X go, licking his lips. "Tasty." X blushed more, seeing Zero's length get a little stiff again too. "Any seconds for me?" Zero nodded deeply. "Oh yes, my prince." X laid down in front of Zero, sucking his tip before taking him in again, sucking him eagerly. He enjoyed the sounds of Zero's growls and moans before Zero came into his mouth. X slowly let Zero go before sitting up. "That was very tasty."

Later, X got some food and water from Zero's travel pack. When he came back to the fire, he was endeared by what he saw. Zero was already sound asleep, turned away from the fire. X smiled and moved Zero closer to him, letting him lie on his lap. 'Nothing I could ever offer can repay your kindness and devotion. All I know is that you're my king.' He whispered to him, watching him through the night.


	8. Homebound

_**Author's Notes; Human Desert city AU. More R18. Fluff. Ending on plot. This should be the last bit of R18 for this one. Though it will require more thought, next chapter should be more plot focused. Please enjoy.**_

The next morning, X woke up to see he was pressed against Zero's nearly bare body. Zero was still sound asleep. X noticed that he had a little morning wood as he observed Zero, admiring him and feeling himself twitch. He eyed and carefully caressed Zero's broad shoulders before moving down to his chest. The brunette could feel himself twitching more below as he caressed Zero's chest and nipples. 'No wonder she kept wanting to marry you...You're beautiful. With a beautiful personality to match.' He whispered, moving down to his slightly toned stomach. He barely noticed that Zero was starting to blush in his sleep as he moved further down. He did notice that Zero had morning wood too, his shaft and tip had escaped the confines of his loincloth. X blushed brightly, drawing his head closer in and licking Zero's shaft.

Zero's eyes opened slowly and he began to growl erotically. X looked up at him when he heard growling. "Did I wake you?" Zero nodded deeply. "I don't mind if its you, especially if you're taking care of me like this. Enjoy your breakfast, my prince." X blushed brighter, lying on his side and showing Zero his own wood, which was leaking a little precum. "I have breakfast for you too, though I know you like it full." Zero smirked, licking his lips at X's drooling length. "Mm, so I see. You look full already, but you went first so I can wait. I'll let it get fuller." X blushed more, licking his way up Zero's shaft and kissing his tip before taking him into his mouth, sucking him eagerly. "Mmm.." Zero growled more before starting to moan. X could feel himself leaking more precum as he sucked Zero more and listened to the sounds he made. Zero soon came deep into X's throat, leaning his head back with a loud moan. He felt himself cum multiple times as X sucked him. X swallowed Zero's cum before letting him go and rubbing his own wood which was leaking more precum. "Mm..tasty." Zero watched him as he panted. "You look very full..Come here."

X crawled to Zero's head and sat up for him, pointing his drooling length at his mouth. Zero licked the precum from X's shaft before cleaning his tip and opening. X moaned and leaned his head back a little as Zero cleaned his wood and took him into his mouth hungrily. Zero slowly took X all the way into his mouth, sucking him more. X moaned louder and nearly screamed when he came a lot into Zero's throat. Zero swallowed X's cum before letting him go and looking up at him passionately. X crawled on top of Zero's body and took his hands in his. 'I want you to be my king, Zero...More than ever.' Zero blushed brightly. 'Why more now than before?' X laid down on top of him, kissing his lips gently. 'Please don't misinterpret. Its not about just the intimacy we have. Its the fact that you were willing to come out into the desert by yourself and find me and bring me to safety. You're beautiful, Zero. Physical beauty and a beautiful personality are rarely seen together.'

Zero kissed X's lips back, holding X's hands tighter. 'I'm flattered you think such things of me. I've thought the same of you. I'm not sure what kind of king I can be for you, but I can try...Our errand is not quite done, my prince. We still need to get you home.' X smiled and snuggled his chest. 'Just be yourself, like you've been doing. That's all I can ask for. We need to go home, you mean.' Zero chuckled a little. 'Fair enough. Though I also want to find those thieves. I want to pay them back for all they've done. To you and my village, to all their victims.' X clung to Zero. 'Right away?' Zero shook his head. 'No, not right away. Getting home comes first. Besides, I'm sure your father agrees they need to be put away at least.' X sighed in relief. 'I agree too. So what would you recommend now, my desert king?' Zero blushed, keeping his hands tight. 'We'll stay until nightfall. Its actually better to travel the desert at night when its not hot. We can conserve our energy until then.'

The boys cuddled and kissed the day away, keeping each other close before dusk fell. X helped Zero clean up the fire pit before leaving the oasis. The brunette kept close to the blond as they walked through the presently cold desert. Zero would pull X close and to his hip if X strayed at all. X often snuggled Zero's side, staying as close as he could. They reached the ruins of Zero's village by morning with the palace in sight in the distance. "We're almost there." X smiled a little. Zero nodded deeply. "Yes, but there's no need for overexertion. We'll rest in the oasis until noon." He started into the closeby oasis. X followed him closely. This oasis had less water, but still enough for fish. Zero sat down by the pond and set the travel bag down, getting out some canteens and fruit. X sat down beside him, sharing the water and fruit with him.

They made it back into the palace as the sun began to set. X raced to his father on the throne and hugged him. Light hugged him back tightly. "I'm glad you're home safe and sound." Light pet X's back as his eyes went to Zero. "I'm very grateful for your deed, Zero. If there's something you ever need, you shall have it." Zero bowed his head gently. "Thank you, sire. For now, I merely wish to talk about our thief problem."


	9. Counterattack

_**Author's Notes; Desert City human AU. Shounen AI. Plot. Some action. A plan of attack on the thieves and its execution..This is the final chapter to this one..I have one little drabble thing inspired off someone on Tumblr before I see myself off back to Writer's Block..Until then, please enjoy.**_

"You have my attention." Light nodded, gesturing Zero to come closer. "The thieves...will certainly be back to be sure X is dead. They're not going to find him where they left him." Zero said, coming closer to Light's throne. X nodded gently, listening to Zero's words closely. Light nodded. "True. They always return to the scene of the crime." "So to that end, I was thinking to return to that very spot in disguise...and settle the matter myself." Zero said, stopping just before Light and X. "No, Zero." X shook his head. Light sighed. "I admire your bravery, Zero, but its foolish to go alone. I'll have a squad of my troops accompany you." X gulped gently. "I know we just came back, but...I want to go with you. Make sure you're safe." Light shook his head. "Now, son..." X looked at his father. "Please! I could show the troops to cover so they can watch and intervene if they need to." Zero nodded. "I'm in favor of seeing X safe here but...there is an oasis he can take the troops to for cover not far from that spot." Light chuckled a little, shaking his head in defeat. "So be it. I'll setup a squad immediately." X got up, letting his father up too. "We need to catch them as soon as possible...Perhaps we should go tomorrow evening." "Evening?" Light asked. "Its better and less strain to deal with extreme cold than extreme heat in the desert." Zero told him. "Very well. We'll start preparing in the morning. We all need some sleep." Light nodded, retiring to his bedroom.

Zero watched Light go as X took his hand. Zero blushed brightly when he felt X take his hand. X smiled and pulled him along to their bedroom. Zero blushed more as he was pulled along. X took him to the bed and laid Zero down first, lying on top of him. "Am I your pillow now?" Zero teased. "Maybe." X chuckled, snuggling him. "You're soft for a tough guy." Zero laughed, holding X tight against him. "Tough but soft...I like it. Though I argue, only soft around you." X smirked with a nod. "I think I prefer it that way." Zero smiled, wrapping them in the duvets. "Good night, my prince. We have a long trial ahead of us." X nodded, closing his eyes. "Good night, my king."

Sunlight woke the boys up the next morning along with the sound of numerous footsteps outside the room. A small group of troops was already preparing for a long journey into the desert this evening. X snuggled tiredly into Zero's chest, trying to tune them out. Zero reached and rubbed the back of X's head. "Not excited for tonight, are you?" X shook his head slowly. "I want to see those crooks behind bars at least...but I'm just hoping your plan works. Though...you never said what you would be in disguise as." "Their favorite targets are youths and the elderly. Since they recognize me..." Zero started. "You'll have to dress like a senior...I think father can help you there." X finished with a sigh. Zero looked at X. "You fret so much...Somehow I find it cute." X blushed and looked at Zero. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be safe." Zero nodded at him. "I fear the same of you, as you know. If all goes as planned, nobody but those thugs will be hurt."

Evening soon came and it was time to go. Light had found something to use for Zero's disguise and wished them luck. Zero started into the desert dressed in an old ragged black shawl, the hood over his head, and using a cane just to help the disguise look more convincing. The squad Light had sent of 15 men stayed close behind him. X was hidden in the middle of the group, kept watch on by the soldiers, but also where he could keep watch on Zero.

When they reached the spot where Zero had found X, Zero stopped and stayed there. "Take the soldiers to the oasis. I'll play my part and then jump the leader. While we're fighting, send the troops out to catch him and any other thieves. Your father can decide what to do with them after we get them to the palace." X and the troops nodded. "What should I do, though, Zero?" "Stay hidden until they've been caught. If they see you before they see me, its all over." Zero answered. X nodded with a sigh and led the troops into the oasis where they waited quietly in the night. All eyes were on Zero.

After an hour of waiting in the cold desert sand, Zero could hear hooves approaching him. X and the troops could hear it too, quietly drawing their shields and swords. The thief leader, with moonlight bouncing off his bald head, rode his horse up to Zero before dismounting. Two other thieves rode up not long after. The leader observed Zero posing as an old man, seeming to buy it before telling the "old man" to put his hands up and give him his gold. Zero raised his hand slowly holding his cane as he looked into one of the shawl's pockets. Once he was sure the thief leader had dropped his guard, Zero charged and headbutted the leader to the ground, scaring his horse and the other two horses. The scared horses fled into the desert, making the other two thieves fall off. As Zero and the thief leader fought, X signaled for the troops to charge. The troops ran out of the oasis screaming and charging at the thieves. One guard pulled Zero off the thief leader, blocking the thief leader's cutlass from him. The troops surrounded the thieves, pointing swords, spears, and arrows at them. "Come quietly and you're not getting hurt." said the leader of the squad. With no means of escape anymore, the thief leader had to surrender. The thieves were chained and shackled by their necks, wrists, and ankles as a small part of the troop lead the way back to the palace, another part of the troop watched them from behind. Zero motioned for X to come out and hid X under the old shawl to keep him warm and hidden from the thieves as they walked home.

Two days later, the boys, soldiers, and captured thieves reached the palace. Guards outside the palace had caught the horses that had fled and unloaded lots of stolen food and money from their saddlebags. Once inside the palace, Light ordered the soldiers to put the thieves in the dungeon until he could get a word with the local prison warden. Once the guards and thieves were gone, Zero let X out from under the old shawl before taking it off. "Well done, boys, I have to say I'm proud of you and the soldiers. I'll give them to the local prison warden." Light smiled. "We seem to work well together, father." X smiled back. "So you do. On that note, he's been your suitor for much longer than any others I've found for you. When I see you two together, I get a sense of a deep bond between you. Do you think you can see a future with him?" Light asked. Zero blushed a little, looking at X. X blushed too and nodded deeply. "Yes, father...I can."


End file.
